


Benefits

by galliardgf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galliardgf/pseuds/galliardgf
Summary: As you and your best friend Armin attend your last year of senior year of highschool, the two of you make a pact to have the most fun out of all your highschool experience. That was until you met Jean Kirstein, your new neighbor, who had bumped into you at a party. During a conversation with him, he asks you something that will change the course of the night forever.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Benefits

It was dawn on a spring morning. The crisp, yet warm air outside brought about birds, chirping away out your window. It was officially the spring break of your senior year of highschool. 

Throughout your four years, you didn't really care much for friends. You saw them as a major distraction for College in the future which left people thinking you were antisocial and lowkey weird. The only friend that you did have was Armin. You only saw him after school when the two of you complained about the overload of schoolwork on your plate and the fake people in school. 

That morning you were due to hang out with him at his house down the street from yours. It only took a two minute bike ride to get to him, but somehow you guys still never get to hang out. You dropped your bike in front of his house, scanning the area in front until you caught sight of Armin sitting on the bench on his porch. 

He was wearing a baby blue sweatshirt that was rolled up to his elbows so you could see his forearms. The hood of the sweatshirt was placed over his short blonde hair, hiding his undercut. The long black pants he wore hung over his socks which peered slightly from underneath, revealing little waves on them. Armin picked his head up from behind the book he was reading and smiled at you, signaling you to come over. You placed down your backpack, which you brought everywhere, and made your way over to him.

"Hey, Y/N. How are you doing today?" he asked you looking back down at his book.

"Terrible." you said, plopping down next to him letting out a big sigh. You rubbed your eyes which had slight eye bags underneath due to the stress of College next year and finals for senior year.

"Well, I mean it could be worse. You be getting beat up by some bullies or something." Armin said. He had been bullied throughout middle school school because of the way he dressed, looked, and acted. He had longer hair and got bullied to the point where he cut it all off, resulting in the hair he had now.

"God, I hate the people here. Why can't we go to Sina High instead where everyone is more chill?" you said laying your head back against the wall behind you.

"Careful what you wish for Y/N. We have like three more months and then we're done. No more gossiping girls or annoying boys. We'll be free from everyone who has tormented us for years." he said closing his book to look to you. 

"Yeah, I know, but- Those crazy popular high school bitches make me wanna rip my head off. All they do is flirt with boys, compare hand sizes with them, and then talk shit about everyone including their own friends," you rolled your eyes bringing your head off the wall to look at the book that Armin was holding.

"What are you reading?" you asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I thought you hated books. Don't switch up on them now just because you're annoyed," he laughed getting up off the seat and opening up the door to the front of his house. "You coming?" 

"Yeah, lemme grab my bag that I threw on the lawn somewhere. I'll catch up to you." you said before he turned back around and headed inside. You slightly rushed down the steps of his porch to the stone path way that stood at the edge of his house before the lawn. Your (f/c) bag stood out against the blades of grass as you reached down to grab it. You picked it up and wiped off the bits of dirt that laid on it. 

"Hey, do you live around here?" a voice said. You jumped a bit, dropping your bag on the floor once again. You looked around until your eyes caught sight of the man whose voice it was coming from. "Aw shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Let me help you." 

The man came closer to you and as he did, he kept getting taller and taller. He towered over you like a skyscraper. He had long dirty blonde hair, more on the darker side, and an undercut which his hair in the back draped over. The black t-shirt he wore really exposed his muscles in his arms which complemented his rather lean body perfectly. He picked up the heavy bag with one hand, easily and handed it to you, exchanging eye contact with you. He had narrow hazel eyes which gave him an intimidating, yet comforting look to him. He had a slit in his left eyebrow which was clearly visible up close and a piercing in his right ear which was the shape of a black cross. 

You accepted the bag out of his hands and stared up at him. 

"Um, thank you," you said to him shyly still wondering why he was in front of Armin's house.

"Oh um, before I was trying to ask if you were around here because my mom and I just moved from Trost township to here and we need help with directions. I live over there by the way." He pointed to the house with the 'FOR SALE' banner on the front lawn and a bunch of moving trucks pulled outside. "Do you know where the nearest food store is or like anything?"

This was rather new to you. No boys had ever asked anything from you.

"Um... well if you turn left near the Garrison high school, I think there is one there." you said to him hesitantly, watching his eyes never leave your face.

"Thanks... wait. What's your name if you don't mind me ask?" he asked.

"Y/N."

"Jean. I'll see you around I guess." he turned back around to head for his house that wasn't even two houses down from Armin's. His hands were stuck in his pockets, walking confidently back to his house with what seemed to be his mother waiting in the front for him. 

You had completely forgotten that you had Armin waiting inside for you. You ran inside and closed the door behind you, cutting off the sunlight that tried to glare through.

"What took you so long?" asked Armin as he put a Dorito chip into his mouth. 

"Nothing, just one of our new neighbors, Jean I think his name was, was asking for directions as if they don't know what Google maps is." you chuckled, plopping yourself onto the kitchen counter and reaching for the bowl of chips.

"Weird. How old were they?" asked Armin.

"Um, he had to be about our age, maybe even older. He had facial hair so he could seem a lot older than he actually is."

"Hmm." said Armin nodding to your statement. His eyebrows furrowed suddenly and opened his mouth up to talk, but no words escaped.

"What is it, Armin. You always do that when you realize something." you looked at him with a serious face. 

"No, it's nothing, I promise."

"Mhm." you rose an eyebrow at him before giggling. You loved messing with him because you knew he could never get mad at you. He was always there for you through it all and you likewise. 

"Oh, by the way, are you considering going to any of the school dances this year?" asked the blonde, sneaking another chip into his mouth.

"Eh, I don't know. It's a constant reminder that I'm single as hell and probably will be until the last year of college." you rolled your eyes at the cliche thought of high school dances.

"Y/N, don't think like that. You're pretty and smart and sometimes funny." you swung your feet to kick Armin at his last statement jokingly. "Fine, you're really funny. But like, we can go as friends like we usually do. If we don't go, we'll probably regret it for the rest of our lives. Like what would we tell our children when they ask about our prom experience or whatever?"

"Armin relax, it's not that big of a deal. I know you want to go to see Annie, but like I don't know." Armin blushed as you said the girl's name. He has had a crush on her since Freshman year, but then she went away to boarding school for almost three years. She had returned home after so long to complete her last five months of senior year at Garrison High. 

"I do not. Why do you always assume I like her?" he asked me waving his hand around pathetically.

"Armin, you act like I can't see the images you like on the internet." his whole face turned red.

"So what? Stop judging me."

"Armin oh my God. I'm not judging you don't worry. I'm just saying instead of taking me, why don't you ask her instead. Be bold for once."

Armin has always been the shy type. The years of being bullied had really deteriorated his self confidence down to not even being able to order at a fast food drive thru without freaking out. When he met you, everything changed. You and him shared similar stories and experiences and created a foundation for a friendship that would last for over six years and still counting.

"Oh shit, my mom's calling me, I think I need to go home." you said hunching your shoulders to show how annoyed you were.

"It's fine, we have the whole spring break to hang out. Just text me whenever you're free or bored or whatever." Armin gave you a hug before walking you to the door gesturing you out to your bike that literally sat in the middle of the road.

You picked up the bike and looked back over at Jean's house. He was moving in boxes upon boxes of stuff into his house. You shrugged your shoulders and broke your gaze at the tall man and biked your way home. You walked up to your bedroom which sat in the farthest corner upstairs. Your walls were painted with a light (f/c) and were complemented with an accent color for the bed sheets. You opened up your laptop on your bed and checked your social medias to see what was going on. Your feed was littered with photos upon photos of toxic cheerleaders and football players at parties smiling acting like they didn't just down a beer or so before taking it.

In one of the photos, there was the man, Jean, who you had met just thirty minutes ago. He stood next you a short black haired girl which you'd assume was his girlfriend. The girl seemed familiar to you and thought to yourself if you had seen her in the hallways. You checked the girl's profile. 'Mikasa Ackerman' 'Class of 2021' read the two little lines underneath her profile picture. 

"So he's in my grade," you said to yourself going back to the photo of him and the girl. You had tried to click on the photo to see if she had tagged him, but nothing came up. 

"Eh, whatever." you closed your laptop and made your way downstairs to eat the lunch/dinner your parent(s) had made you. You spent the rest of the night binge watching the show that Armin kept raving about to you for weeks and weeks on end before passing out on the couch. 

The following morning, you got woken up by a text by a certain someone.

Armin: 'If I told you to come to a party with me, would you come?'

"Armin, you fucking dumbass" you muttered as you typed away a response back to him.

You: 'Let me guess, is AnNiE GoNnA Be ThErE?'

Armin: 'You caught me there.'

"Typical Armin." you said outloud to yourself, shaking your head.

You: 'What do I get in return?'

Armin: 'How about a hug?'

"Of course, Armin, of course." you rolled your eyes again at his witty words.

You: 'I mean I guess so. I don't have anything to do this week other than stalk social media and watch TV shows I've already watched like seven times'

Armin: 'You're a lifesaver I swear to God Y/N.'

You: 'Just send me the information right now so I know what time I should get ready by.'

Armin: 'kk. It's in like five hours, you have enough time to get ready I think.'

"Five hours? I thought he meant like another day" you said to yourself, contemplating on backing out. You stopped and thought about how much this meant to Armin. You were going to sacrifice potentially being tormented by stuckup bratty teenager so that Armin could be happy. Seems fair after the amount of times Armin had covered for you when you had hooked up with your ex during the day. 

You immediately hopped into the shower, lathering the shampoo into your hair and rubbing it through with some conditioner. You took the pink razor off your ledge and shaved off all the unwanted hair on your body, making you as smooth as a baby. Once you had cleaned every inch of your body, you hopped out of the shower, putting on the robe closest to you and immediately started drying your hair. It took a while to get your damp hair dry from the water, but after your hair looked immaculate. 

You put on some blue mom jeans and a cute top to complement your bottoms. You opened the door to your room and rushed downstairs to say goodbye to your parent(s), telling them you were going to hang out with Armin at the beach again which was obviously a white lie. 

You grabbed your bike and took the two minute bike ride to Armin's house. Armin stood outside waiting for you, standing outside his car. 

"Come on, Y/N. You said you were going to be here ten minutes ago." Armin said jumping into the front seat of the car, starting it.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was making sure I didn't look like a mess and don't forget who's doing you a favor." you lowered your head slightly, locking eyes with him as you lowered into the passenger seat of his car. He rolled his eyes before leaning over his seat to look behind him, backing out of the driveway.

You plugged your phone into the car, gaining control of the sound system of the car. You put on some Nicki Minaj and started hitting the buttons on the side of your phone to make it louder. Armin rolled his eyes. You always got ahold of the aux in the car and always played the same songs, screaming the lyrics in his ear as he drove. You could see his hand tapping the steering wheel to the beat out of the corner of your eye and you smirked at him. 

"I thought you hated this song." you screamed over the music. He rolled his eyes once again letting his blue irises disappear before coming back down to focus the road. He lip synced the song to himself to give you the satisfaction you were hoping for.

You both pulled up to a house a couple streets down from your high school. It was a medium sized house, big enough to fit a quarter of your high school's students. The people streamed inside with flashing lights gleaming out of the window. You could make our a bunch of silhouettes jumping up and down to the beat of the music blaring inside.

You felt nervous for some strange reason. If Armin was going to hang out with Annie, what were you going to do? You had no idea. You made sure your phone was charged just in case you get bored and wanted to ignore everyone.

"Come on, let's go," Armin said to you grabbing your arm by surprised and yanking you, making you stumble before catching yourself with you feet and following right behind him. You walked through the doorway. Your head shot up immediately, admiring the high ceilings of the foyer. There were people on the balcony right near where the stairs started upstairs. 

It was packed full of people, but there was the slightest bit of room so that someone could squeeze through. The people who crowded inside ranged from Freshman to Seniors. People bumped into you and Armin trying to make your way to an open room. You gasped as you squeezed through the last of crowd. There were couches facing a TV which had a football game on the TV. On the couch was a blonde man with slight facial hair, intrigued in the game. 

"What now?" you asked Armin slapping your hands to your thighs.

"I'd thought you'd say that." he turned around and picked up two small glasses of clear liquid. You could tell it was alcohol from the pungent smell.

"I thought you didn't drink." you said to him taking the vodka filled glass in his left hand. You lifted it up to your nose to smell it closer before pulling it away. It burned your nose and you cringed from the feeling.

"No, I know, but like ever since our conversation yesterday, I had realized I have lived my childhood and high schools years in my room or in a library. I have missed out on all of this fun because I was scared." He brought his glass to yours making a clink sound before immediately downing the liquid down his throat. He wrinkled his face from the bitter taste and stuck his tongue out to try and get the taste out. 

"God, Armin. You're not supposed to chug the whole thing at once." you laughed at him taking the smallest sip out of the hard alcohol in your cup. 

"Armin!" said the man on the couch. Armin looked at you with a scared look on his face. You kept direct eye contact with you to try and get him to think Armin didn't hear him. "Dude, relax. It's Reiner."

The man came up behind him and gave him a hug. Armin was an ant compared to this giant. He had to be around six feet tall, probably even more. Armin was wincing from the pain being squeezed by the buff man. 

"God. Hey, Reiner" Armin said before double tapping Reiner's hand signaling him to let go of him. "Have you seen Annie around? I know you're friends with her."

Reiner put his hands on his hips while rising his head up to the ceiling to think back to the start of the party.

"I don't know if this is helpful, but I saw her upstairs an hour ago." he said shrugging his broad shoulders. 

"Thanks Reiner," said Armin before leaving you almost immediately. "Y/N, I'll text you."

"Wait, but," you tried to reach out and grab at Armin's sweatshirt to stop him from leaving you. You turned to Reiner who was looking at you with a smile. You had become shy as soon as you were alone without Armin. 

"So, you're Y/N?" he said to you in a friendly tone. You just smiled at him, nodding, drinking more of your beverage in hopes to loosen up a bit. You waited for him to say something again, but he noticed the commercials to the game had ended and immediately went back to the spot where he was just sitting, yelling with anticipation. You found a seat where the bar was and plopped your body on one of the high seats, going on your phone so you could refrain from socializing. 

You scrolled through your socials, looking at what people were talking about and occasionally seeing funny videos which made you giggle. You had gotten a refill for your drink that you drank until the cup was dry. You're head started to feel more relaxed. You felt more safe at the party knowing if you needed anything, Armin was right around the corner.

You had probably sat there on your phone, taking sips of your drink for around thirty minutes or so. You felt bored, you needed to do something other than distance yourself from others. You hopped off the high seat and walked over into another room with a lot of people.

The fear of people judging had left your body as soon as the alcohol had settled into your blood stream. You could go up and talk to anyone you wanted to, but you didn't know who. As you were walking, you felt someone lightly grab your bicep, stopping you in your tracks.

"Hey, I know you." said the voice. You felt a shadow cast over your back as you turned around to see who was trying to talk to you. It was him. Jean.

"I didn't think you went to this school unless you're here with a friend," he said to you looking down at you with his hazel eyes. 

"No, no. I'm a senior here. I didn't think you went here." you said back to him putting your index finger to his chest while laughing. You were extremely drunk and he had noticed that so he grabbed your shoulders and slowly brought you over to a couch and let you flop down. You were snorting with laughter for no reason.

"Hey, John." you said to him looking up at him from the couch

"It's Jean."

"John, Jean. Same difference. Can you get me another drink?" said hiccuped, waving your hand at him to shoo him. 

"I don't think I can do that. You're already so intoxicated, I don't want you getting alcohol poisoning even if I don't know you that well." he chuckled, lightly touching your forehead with the back of his hand to feel your temperature. His smile had made butterflies in your stomach. 

The sweatpants he wore hugged his waist, outlining his thigh muscles perfectly. He had a loose black tanktop on that revealed his broad shoulders and muscular yet lean biceps and arms. His jawline was extremely sharp that was complemented by the small hairs that formed a slight beard. He was breathtaking to say the least.

"So are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something?" he smirked at you reveal a white smile underneath his lips. You were too lazy to feel embarrassed or stressed. You kept staring at him with an expression of awe on your face.

"Yeah, no. I'm too lazy to talk, I'll keep staring." you said to him as he turned his head to hide the blush that came over his face. 

"You really are a flirt when you're drunk, aren't you?" he started to sit down next to you on the couch. 

"No, I just speak my mind. Drunk words are sober thoughts, John." you said tiredly, pressing a finger up to your head to show that you were pointing to your brain. 

"I'm not even going to try and correct my name. You're in some shit right now. You need to rest or something."

"No, no, no. Don't touch me. I'm comfortable right now." you said closing your eyes waving Jean away from you. "Also, why are you sitting on the couch with me. I'm boring as fuck and you're hella attractive. There are other girls here that you could talk to."

"No, I'm fine here don't worry. Not that you'll remember in the future, but I got in an argument with my ex like three minutes before bumping into your intoxicated ass." You had filtered out some words so all you heard was 'ex', 'argument', and 'ass'.

"Well, tell her to fuck off," you sat up opening your eyes. He was right in front of you making eye contact with you. His narrow eyes gave you a deadly gaze that pierced right through your (e/c) orbs. 

"Nah you're acting as though I haven't tried that before." He took a sip of the drink in his hands which revealed the slight veins in his biceps and forearm. You were drooling at this point over the hunk of a man sitting right next to you. 

"YO JEAN, SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN IS STARTING IN THE OTHER ROOM LAST CALL," called a silver haired man from a door in the far right corner of the room. He noticed you next to him and put a hand over his mouth to apologize for interrupting.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." said Jean making an awkward face trying to reassure you.

"Yeah no, I'm too drunk to even walk over there. You can go on ahead of me if you want to."

"And have leave you here with a lot of horny men that could possibly use you because you're too drunk to move. No. I know I look like the fuckboy type, but my brain is telling me not to leave you here alone." Jean talked over you. You put your hands on the couch and pushed your body off the couch, trying to catch your balance in the process. Jean's eyed your clumsy body trying to walk around until his eyes widen at something behind you.

"Y/N, I know this is sudden, but you need to do something for me."

"Um, what? You're scaring me Jean. What do you-" you hiccuped at him while holding onto a table to keep your balance.

"I need you to kiss me." Those words brought you back to your senses. You didn't know what to do because it was all so sudden.

"What? Why? I thought-" you scrambled your words trying to find the best answer.

"My ex is coming this way and she's always trying to get back together with me, please. Maybe if she saw us kissing she'll back off," he pleaded, turning his eyebrows upward. You couldn't think straight. You didn't know if it was the alcohol or just you being indecisive.

"Oh um." you said suddenly and stumbled onto Jean's chest before he leaned down to kiss you. You felt butterflies in your chest upon impact. Your already weak legs began to fail as you knees stopped working. The two of you made small kissing motions for a couple seconds before Jean pulled away to look at you. 

"I think we're good. I'm sorry I did that to you, Y/N." He looked down at you who was being held upright in his arms below him. You were staring up at his beautifully sculpted face and sweet tender smile. 

"Huh? Oh," you snapped out of your trance and backed away from Jean, "yeah of course, I mean-"

"No don't stress it. Thank you, seriously. And since you aren't as drunk as before, do you have your phone charged by any chance, my phone is dead." Jean said with a grin on his face. You handed him your phone which you unlocked upon giving it to him. He had gone to your phone app and typed in a bunch of letter and numbers on the keypad before giving it back to you. You didn't check what he had done, but little did you know he had just texted his own number.

"Y/N there you are!" Armin came around the corner. His neck seemed to be lined in purple marks which he quickly hid with his sweatshirt. He looked at you and Jean who were standing inches apart from each other.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you around, Y/N. I'll text you."

Text me? What does he mean, you thought to yourself before checking your phone to see the text messages.

"So I'm guessing that's our new neighbor?" said Armin.

"Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
